Learning to Coexist: Part II Racing Fire
by Keaton's Firefly
Summary: Air, Water, Earth, & Fire. In order to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai, Aang the Avatar must learn all of these before the end of summer. But, while the elements themselves can reach a peace, can the people represented by them work together just as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _gasp_ It's not! IT IS! The long awaited sequel! But, before you read, I have a few things to say: firstly, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and read the first part of this trilogy, I am eternally grateful for your words of encouragement and praise. I will also be updating a revised version of Together and Apart, since fetchboy84 kindly pointed out something that needed fixing, which spurred me on to redo the whole thing (don't worry, it didn't change, it just got longer and better, I hope). By the way, the theme song to this trilogy is Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki, the sound and feel of it just fit! That said, chapters will be updated once a week, or every few days.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to Nick, not me. sniff Though I really REALLY want to be on the crew.

**Learning to Coexist: Part II**

_**Racing Fire**_

**Prologue: Elements to Peace**

The following writings chronicle the events leading up to the defeat of the Fire Lord Ozai. Although this tale may not be entirely accurate down to the last word, it is accurate enough to get across its soul.

I am writing this because I feel these events need to be transcribed, that these heroes I depict need to be credited for these events. I have heard their sides of the story personally (sometimes after much prompting), because that is the only way to learn of an adventure of this magnitude. That's right, I know each of these people, these heroes, personally. I have spoken with them on numerous occasions and for this am eternally grateful.

Who am I? My name is not important. I am merely a storyteller, the words were passed to me, and I am merely writing them down. My name and identity will not change the story, so you need not know them. Now, back to the important thing- the story.

This tale tells of the journeys made by Aang the Avatar and an airbender, Katara the waterbender, her brother Sokka the warrior, Prince Zuko a firebender of the Fire Nation, Iroh a firebender and the Uncle of Prince Zuko, and finally, Toph the earthbender. These six people were also assisted by Appa the giant flying bison and Momo the flying lemur (both of whom were very instrumental).

_I chuckle to myself, and look up, sucking on the end of my pen, looking up into the dusty blue sky, wisps of clouds dashing across in slow motion. The wind blows and I smile, going back to the parchment on my lap…_

But, I have already dragged this on for far too long. The story, after all, belongs to those listed above. I must have you see the events as through my eyes, and make your own judgments on the journey that transpired. I fear the elements that led to the peace our vast world now enjoys may soon be taken for granted. However, knowledge of this account may prevent this.

Enough, I will start not where it began, but where it continued. The preceding events belong strictly to the two people that participated in them, and of that you have already heard. After all, the love between a firebender and a waterbender has the potential of becoming legendary. So, I begin where that story left off…a story not too far from the story before, and yet completely different….

**A/N:** Special gift to the person who guesses who the story teller is! You couldn't possibly know her name, but guess who she could be! Tell me your thoughts please in your review, and if you're right, I'll notify you through a message! First person to get it right gets a requested story! (PG-13 and below rated requests only) Good luck!


	2. Part 1 Waters of Change

**A/N: **Wow guys, thanks so much for the reviews! It's you guys that keep me writing! Sorry for the slight delay, but I think you'll agree with me when I say it was worth it! Special thanks go to my AWESOME beta reader! She turns my stuff from silver to gold! Even though I tend to fight her on some stuff….(ahh, like the 'foggy glass'….LOL.) Oh, and on the challenge, some of you guys are SO CLOSE! But, nobody's pin pointed it yet. Remember, it's a girl, and she has yet to have a name, since she's a character I created (actually, she does have a name, you guys just don't know it yet). Well, somebody guessed her brother's name, which I was delighted about!

**Disclaimer:** **Me: **sighes I'm such a veteran at this, that I think I've run out of pomp and randomness……Ah well! I still don't own them! They belong to Nick!

**Lawyers: **We ask you again, who is this 'Nick' you speak of?

**Me:** Didn't we already do this? 0.o;;;;;

**Learning to Coexist: Part II**

_**Racing Fire**_

**Part 1-Waters of Change**

"Okay, run this by me…one more time," Sokka growled.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled in exasperation. "This will be the seventh time!"

"Well, humor me, because I STILL DON'T GET IT!"

Zuko and Aang sighed in uncanny unison, as the siblings' banter continued. Iroh happily sipped his tea, completely content with the world now that he had his niece-in-law-to-be back.

"SOKKA, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, TRY TO UNDERSTAND!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, mustering all his self control to prevent himself from banging his head repeatedly against the table or throwing flame at the person sitting right across from him, which just happened to be Sokka. Hmmm.

Aang, meanwhile, was just absentmindedly playing with Momo, feeling strangely hollow. He should be happy, he had always felt Zuko was a good person deep down and Katara was an incredible person, and they deserved each other. And sure, he liked her, he liked her more than normal…but she had never felt the same.

The fight continued, mirroring Aang's inner turmoil, fluctuating in volume, with soft threats and screamed insults. Zuko just took to looking around, trying hard not to blow what little fuse he had left even though it was really, really tempting. He happened to catch Aang's face, as Katara let slip a particularly loud 'But I love him!'. Zuko felt his shoulders slump, this was not going to be easy.

"SOKKA, HE CAN HELP US! HE CAN HELP AANG! JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO CONSIDER THAT!"

Zuko cringed as Katara completely lost her temper, jumping up and making the table jerk. He had known it had to happen soon, but confidentially, if Katara hadn't lost it, he would have. They were wasting time and she probably needed to go talk to Aang. The kid was not looking good…maybe Katara could comfort him…

"SOKKA! We don't have time for this! We only have 30 days left of summer! If Aang is going to learn all of the elements, it means 10 days each to learn water, fire, and earth!"

Aang seemed to droop lower, as if the weight on him had just gotten heavier and now his face was contorted in worry. Personally, Zuko didn't blame him. It was a lot of pressure for such a small boy, though Zuko himself was only four years older.

"So Katara, what's next?" Iroh spoke. Sokka was sulking, angry at the truth in Katara's words.

"I," Katara started. "I think the best course of action will be to travel as fast as we can to the Northern Water Tribe. And maybe Aang could start learning firebending on the way."

"No. Aang has to learn the elements in order, remember? Water, Earth, Fire," Sokka said, his eyes narrowed in thought, but with a remainder of the sulk he was still lodged in. "We already tried that once and it backfired on us, literally."

"Oh yeah," Katara sighed. "So, now what?"

Zuko jumped in, speaking for the first time since the conversation began, his chin in his hand. "I think it would be best to hear what the Avatar, I mean, Aang, has to say at this point."

"Wonderful thinking, Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled broadly.

Katara nodded, smiling beautifully at Zuko before turning to Aang. "Well, Aang?"

"I…," Aang began, his hands balling into fists on his lap. "I think what you guys said is all we can do. But first, can I…" He looked up at this point. "Can I speak with you Katara? Alone?"

"Sure, Aang," Katara got up and followed Aang outside to the railing. Once they stood side by side, Katara placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Katara…"

"Yes?"

"I…I've been wanting to tell you something for a really long time now…" He seemed to be having difficulty saying it.

"What is it?" Katara encouraged softly.

"I…I like you…."

"I like you too, Aang," Katara whispered back, somewhat confused.

"No, you don't understand…I like you, but…more than normal. I **really** like you, Katara."

"Oh," Katara said, realizing what he was trying to say, her hand dropped from his shoulder.

A very tense silence followed, neither knowing what to say. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Katara summoned her courage and was the first to speak. "Aang, I wish I could return your feelings."

"It's just," Aang sighed. "When you went to see Aunt Wu, she said you would marry a 'great bender', and I thought…"

"She meant you," Katara finished, replacing her hand on his shoulder, deciding to let his spying on her pass. "I thought she did too."

"You did?" Aang exclaimed, turning to her.

"Yea, I did, for a little," Katara smiled sadly. "But, after my time spent here...Well, I…You never know what it means to be in love Aang, until you're truly in love."

"But, I really like you, and I still like you even knowing that you like Zuko and Zuko likes you. It…doesn't change how I feel…"

Katara sighed, smiling knowingly, remembering her incident with Jet. "Hey Aang?"

"Yea?"

"I have a feeling you'll fall in love again. There's someone out there for you, I know it."

Aang jutted out his lip in a pout. "Everyone says that…"

Katara bit her lip, leaning on the railing and looking off in thought. "Here, after we visit the Northern Water Tribe, we can visit Aunt Wu's again sometime, since Omashu and other earthbending cities are near there."

"What good will that do?"

"Well, what did she tell you last time?"

"Basically everything I already knew about being the Avatar," Aang said, leaning heavily on the railing.

"That means that she already knows, so she can give you your fortune on love!"

Aang looked down at the ocean. This didn't seem to give him any cheer.

"Aang, look at me," Katara whispered.

The twelve-year-old boy reluctantly looked up.

Katara put both her hands on his shoulders and leaned down slightly. "You know what? I always wanted a little brother. Aang, I love you, but it's like I love Sokka. You're my family and I would do anything for you. I just don't…like you more than normal…"

Aang sighed again, his shoulders drooping.

"Aang, I promise you, you will find someone that you'll like, someone you'll love. Someone you love hanging out with, talking with, sharing silence with, anything and everything. And I know she'll love you right back, though it may take a while for the love to grow."

Aang's eyes seemed to brighten a bit. "What do you think she'll be like?" He whispered.

"Hmmm," Katara smiled. "I bet she'll be pretty, very pretty. And strong, I know she'll be strong and quick witted and your age, and perfect. But for you. Because you know, nobody's perfect until you fall in love with them."

Aang grinned, though his eyes were still slightly sad. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I hope you don't have to wait long, Aang," she replied before embracing him in a tight hug, Aang returning it.

"Well, shall we get back?" She smiled as they broke apart.

Aang nodded, starting to follow her, but then paused. "Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I still feel a little sad, but I know I'll be okay."

"I know you will. But, if you ever need me, know that I'm always here, okay?"

"Okay."

>

"Sooooooo, what'd ya guys talk about?" Sokka drawled, his chin perched on his palm.

"None of your business, Sokka," Katara replied sweetly, Aang silently thanking her.

Zuko looked over at her, questioning her with his eyes. Katara smiled back at him, something passing between them. Zuko's eyes settled with understanding, smiling back.

"Okay, if, and I mean IF, you guys are gonna get married, you have GOT to stop doing that while I'm around," Sokka growled.

"Stop what?"

"The freaky eye thing! He looks at you, you look at him, and you guys have like a whole conversation! WITH YOUR EYES!" Sokka ranted, gesticulating widely with his arms.

"Is he always like this?" Iroh mumbled, staring with amusement at the heavily breathing warrior.

"Sometimes worse," Katara sighed.

"You're not serious," Zuko groaned.

"Hey!" Sokka intervened, glaring at the young prince. "If you had to deal with what I do daily, you would be a little crazy too!"

"Try me," Zuko challenged.

Sokka took a deep breath to start another rant, but Katara was faster.

"Sokka! Can't you at least **try **to get along!"

"Katara, he's from the Fire Nation! Does that mean anything to you!"

Zuko sighed, back to square one it would seem. As Katara and Sokka continued butting heads, he looked over at Aang, seeing the boy playing with his pet lemur. He walked over to him and sat down, Aang looking up.

"So," Zuko began awkwardly. "When you do begin firebending, who were you thinking could teach you?"

Aang's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure….but……I'll probably know when the time comes."

Zuko nodded.

Aang spoke up again.

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what I said a while ago? About us being friends?"

Zuko nodded once more.

"Do you think we could be?"

It was barely a smile and an inclination of the head, but Aang got the message a goofy grin stretched across his face. Momo seemed to get it too, for he jumped into the prince's lap, chirping happily as he settled down, Zuko all the while looking very out of place.

"See! Aang likes him!" Katara yelled, pointing to the two.

"Aang likes everybody!" Sokka retorted.

"Oh yeah, then what about Momo?" Katara shot back, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"That!-Doesn't count!" Sokka blurted, trying to gain ground in the argument. After all, there was his warrior's pride at stake.

A few tense seconds past, which Iroh took full advantage of to put in his say, complete with a chuckle. "Anyone for more tea?"

A collective, disbelieving silence followed, all eyes on the old man.

"Is he always like this?" Sokka mumbled.

"Sometimes worse," Zuko replied, his head in his hand, Momo chirruping softly at him.

>

Later that day, as the sun began to set, they finally all settled down into a more comfortable mood. Katara and Zuko were talking over the maps in the wheelhouse, discussing how long it would take to reach the North Pole. Meanwhile, Aang was practicing what little waterbending he knew in his usual fashion, in other words, chasing Momo around with the airborne water, laughing all the while.

Suddenly, a scream of dismay shattered the relative peace, fading off into an agonized groan. Abnormal as this was in some cases, no one spared the outburst a second thought. After all, this had to be the fifth time, at least…..

Sokka stared down in horror and disbelief at the Pai-Sho board. "No, my strategy was perfect!" he whined, retracing the last few moves in his head.

"Apparently, it was not as perfect as you believed," Iroh said in that wise-man tone of his, sitting back and looking extremely content with himself.

"Or maybe, you cheated!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled from her position a few feet away, effectively reprimanding him.

Sokka grumbled in response, then abruptly turned to Iroh again. "Play me again!" he demanded, brandishing a shaking finger.

"No," Iroh sighed, completely unimpressed by the Water Tribe boy's show. "All this Pai-Sho has worn me out, and I believe a good nap is now in order," He slowly stood and began walking to his room, saying goodnight to the rest of the group as he went.

"Chicken! Coward!" Sokka yelled after him.

"Good night," Iroh replied, simply waving away Sokka's insults.

"Sokka, could you try to act your age for more than-"

"Katara!"

"What?" Katara replied warily, suddenly very afraid of what her brother might say next.

"Wanna play me at Pai-Sho?"

Katara took a breath to reply, when Iroh's voice came echoing out from the hallway. "Don't bother! Katara's almost better than myself and would probably beat you too!"

Sokka growled, and turned to his next chance at redeeming himself. "How about you, Prince Zuko?" he smugly asked.

Once more, Iroh's voice came from down below. "Again, bad choice! Prince Zuko is definitely better than myself! But, if you want to, go right-"

"I thought you were taking a nap!" Sokka cried, cutting him off.

"Oh, yes, but it takes awhile for one to fall asleep. Right now, I am just dozing, and thus can still engage in conversation."

Sokka griped and groaned to himself for awhile, then returned to his mission, hoping that the old man was sound asleep. "Aang, my friend! How about you and I play a little Pai-Sho?"

"Can't, Sokka," Aang replied in a carefree tone. "Gotta practice!"

"Aww, practice can-" Sokka halted mid sentence, suddenly feeling like somebody was trying to kill him with their eyes. He turned around slowly and, sure enough, there was Katara. Sokka gulped, sat up straight and switched tracks awkwardly. "Right. You…practice…" he said, trying to sound as dignified as possible.

With seemingly nobody else in sight, Sokka resorted to drumming his fingers on the board. Momo bounded up next to him, having escaped Aang for the time being.

"How about you Momo? Pai-Sho?"

Momo tilted his head and chirruped.

Sokka looked off gloomily. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

>

By the time everyone sat down for dinner, Iroh had rejoined them, looking very well rested from his nap. And though Sokka didn't seem particularly irritated by his presence, he didn't talk to him much either. Zuko and Katara were still talking over the route of travel they would take, and Aang was busily talking with Iroh about his old master Gyatso, who was also a Pai-Sho master.

"Alright," Katara spoke finally, scooting a weather worn map to the center of the table. "I think if we take this path around Fire Nation borders, we might make the quickest time. Though it might also be faster to just fly right through and have Zuko and Uncle Iroh create a distraction. And as we all know, time is of the essence," she trailed off, her finger pausing on the map.

Sokka took a deep breath and let it out, staring intently at the map. "I hate to say it, but our best plan of action would probably be to fly right over. What kind of distraction were you thinking about, Katara?"

"Actually, Zuko came up with it."

"Ah," Sokka murmured as he raised his eyebrows, earning glares from Zuko and Katara.

Zuko took his turn to trace the map, every once and awhile looking up at the group to see if they understood. "We'll separate when we hit the borders. You guys will hover with Appa at the border, while my uncle and I will direct the ship to the right, where there'll be the most outposts since it's closest to enemy shores. Then we'll cross over and begin firing with our catapults at random targets.."

"Basically making a bunch of madness and mayhem," Sokka cut in, Zuko nodding.

"We won't draw away all of their attention, so you need to still be ready to take evasive action. Then, once you get past the border, fly right over the Fire Nation to the Northern Water Tribe. It's a straight shot, and we'll meet up with you in a few days."

"But won't this be bad in the long run?" Sokka spoke up. "I mean, they'll recognize your ship, and you'll become a wanted man. And they'll connect you to us and know we've teamed up. Won't that be endangering us all?"

"It's a gamble, but I'm hoping they'll be too worried about what my father might do if he learns the Avatar was right over his head and his men let him get away. I hope the lower members of the army will only tell medium ranking officers, like Zhao."

"If Zhao knows, though, it'll be a problem too," Aang sighed.

"Not as big a problem as it could be, we can handle Zhao," Zuko reassured the group. An expression of concern came over his face. "Though…Uncle, do you think they'd send _her_?"

Iroh's brow furrowed, exhaling loudly. "I'm not sure. But I don't think so. They'll only send _her_ if Zhao proves to be completely incompetent at the task."

"Which he is," Zuko growled.

"No matter, it still gives us time before _she_ shows up."

"Who!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No one, don't think on it," Zuko sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, suddenly looking very tired.

"Well," Katara intervened, drawing attention away from the prince. "I think it's the best we've got, and we should go for it. We'll solve any other problems when the time comes, but for now, we have to get Aang to the Northern Water Tribe."

Everyone nodded their affirmation, still deep in thought, all thinking of separate, but connected things.

>

The next day they reached the border to Fire Nation waters. The air around the ship seemed to be heavy, as everyone waited for the sign to begin the plan. It was now late afternoon, and everyone had finally finished with the preparations that had been going on since late morning. Zuko had helped his men set up the catapults, while Katara, Aang, and Sokka helped to load Appa for the journey. Now the ship was quiet, save for the soft whisper of the wind and waves. Iroh was in the wheelhouse, ready to help his nephew direct the men, while Aang was sitting against Appa, Momo curled around his neck. Sokka was leaning against Appa, next to Aang, watching Katara and Zuko who were over by the railing. Zuko's fists tightened as they neared the edge of the border, he turned and called out to his men to begin turning the ship to the right. Katara moved with him, and soon had pulled him into her arms. Zuko returned the hug and gave her light kiss before they parted. Katara ran over to Appa, calling out to her brother and the Avatar. "Okay, you guys! Let's get going!"

Aang used his staff and propelled himself up to his usual spot, Momo holding on and squeaking enthusiastically. Katara was about to climb on herself, when Sokka grabbed her arm, still watching Zuko. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Katara smiled at him exasperated. "It's what I've been trying to tell you."

"And," Sokka continued, seeming to be trying hard to grasp and accept the concept. "He seems to love you."

Katara blushed and smiled warmly. "Yea, he does."

Sokka snorted and grabbed Katara, helping her onto Appa. "Well, then, I guess I approve."

The waterbender lightly laughed, watching her brother climb clumsily onto Appa. "Thank you, I'm glad you approve."

"Yea, yea, just don't get too mushy when I'm around," Sokka grumbled, moving over to flop down on his usual spot. Katara watched him, and was rewarded when he opened one eye and smiled at her. Katara smiled back at him, her heart swelling with joy. Then, as they came back to the moment, their smiles faded, all of them hanging in the warm summer silence. They didn't have to wait for long, as a yell and a catapult being released shattered the quiet. Katara spun around to Aang, almost reluctantly, her face suddenly contorted in conflict. "Go!"

Aang jerked the reins and yelled. "Yip yip!" Appa took off like a shot, seeming to sense the anxiety of his passengers, flying through the smog ridden air.

Clouds of ash were curling up heavily from the east, cries of 'fire' accompanying the stench. Katara turned from it, knowing she had to focus on her own part of the plan. She scanned the horizon, and found that though Zuko and Iroh had distracted the majority of patrols, there were still some left behind, in the event that there was a full scale assault. It didn't take long for these ships to notice the giant flying bison above, and even less time to start firing. Appa swerved and dove, Aang gripping the reins with white knuckles and leaning forward, almost as if to help his friend go faster. Katara and Sokka held onto the saddle, both praying fervently and ironically for the Fire Nation's capital to appear. It did, but not before they had several near misses, and when it did come, it brought no relief. They still had a long way to go.

Katara leaned over the edge to glimpse the palace, and felt her heart twist. That was where Zuko had grown up and where his father still sat. There was a time when the seconds seemed to drag on, almost as if the air had been turned to molasses, refusing to let them pass through this point. The buildings seemed to go on and on, even though it was just the peninsula of the Nation. Then, with a sudden gust of wind as Appa swerved up into the air current, they were back over open waters. Sokka looked over, he could just make out the icy buildings of the north on the horizon. He didn't have the breath to let his thoughts be heard. Katara meanwhile was still leaning over the saddle, her hair being whipped around by the wind.

Suddenly, Aang urged Appa on causing Katara to fall back into the saddle. Momo was curled tightly around his neck, the wind plucking at his body, seeming eager to rip him from his master's neck. Aang quickly twisted the reins around his foot to keep hold, and then stood, beginning to make swerving movements with his arms. He had seen the flaw to the plan. There were sentries around all of the borders, including the northern one, and they were at full force. They needed to get out in a single sprint. There were enough ships to easily take them out, but not enough to launch an attack on the Northern Water Tribe. They had to get past the border, and fast. Aang felt the whirlwind move around him, tugging his clothes, begging him to come with it in several directions at once. Then, building tension in his arms, Aang thrust both hands forward.

"Hold on!" he cried. Katara and Sokka did not need to be told twice. They threw their bodies onto the edge of the saddle, holding on with all their strength. A monstrous gust of wind came from behind, Appa roaring as the air propelled him forward with the strength of ten thousand men. They briefly heard the dismayed yells of soldiers below, and a futile release of a catapult, then the noise was stolen by the air. Suddenly the smog was gone, the air was clear, and the wind was cold. Katara reluctantly opened an eye and saw the beautiful white city just a few hundred feet away. She let out a huge sigh, hearing her brother do the same. They were safe. The two of them looked to Aang and saw him collapse, breathing hard. Katara immediately scrambled over to him, holding his head in her lap. "You did it!" she smiled.

"Yea," Sokka agreed. "Just…one thing."

"What's that, Sokka?" Aang gasped.

"Let's never…..do that…again…"

>

The Northern Water Tribe city was everything Katara had dreamed of and more. The city stretched before them, almost touching the horizon, the movement in the canals halting as men in fur trimmed coats looked up to see the group. The buildings and canals sparkled and the air was clean and crisp, not too warm and not too cold. They landed in a stretch of snow in front of what seemed to be the prevailing building. The building itself was a beautiful towering pagoda with ornate carvings crawling over the surface, seeming to almost move with each ray of sunlight. The whole structure was made of a deep blue stone that shone like of some deep blue stone that shone like misty glass. Katara and Sokka slid off of Appa, still trying to stop shaking from their race to safety. Aang softly jumped to land beside them, grinning around at the people. "Well, shall we find a waterbending master? Hey, does anybody know of a waterbending master here?" He called to the crowd that had gathered. In response, the crowd murmured softly.

Suddenly, a girl stepped forward from in the small group of people, the cerulean jewels in her ivory hair glinting in the bright sunlight, mirroring the walls of the pagoda. "I know of a waterbending master," she smiled, her voice soft. "I can take you to him, but if it's not too much to ask, may I know why you're searching for one?" she said, gesturing elegantly to the side, towards the large building.

Katara stepped forward, smiling politely. "My name's Katara, and this is my brother Sokka," she said, beginning to make the introductions, but stopped. Sokka seemed to be having an awfully hard time swallowing. His Adam's apple bounced obviously, and he grunted his affirmation that his own sister had indeed got his name right. Katara shook her head, just a little irritated, and continued. "And this is Aang, our friend. You see, the reason we're looking for a waterbending master is…" Katara said awkwardly, still wary of who or who not to trust. After all, they didn't know how far the Fire Nation's grip had spread.

Aang stepped forward. "I'm the Avatar, and if I don't learn all four of the elements by the end of summer, then I won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Ah then, of course, follow me. Master Pakku is in a meeting with my father right now, but I'm sure they'll make time for the Avatar," she said, beginning to turn to guide them to the palace.

"Um," Sokka started, making them all pause. "You, uh, never…um, told us your name," he said, blushing furiously.

"Oh!" The girl started. "My apologies, my name is Princess Yue," she said, bowing gracefully, her sleeves sweeping the icy ground.

Sokka gulped, watching the others start to walk toward the palace. "Yue," he repeated softly, smiling dreamily. Then he followed the others, walking a little dazedly.

>

Zuko held onto the railing, watching anxiously for them to finally get a safe distance away. He hoped the others had made it to the Northern Water Tribe safely, after all, there were sentries on all the borders. It made him furious that he had forgotten this crucial fact. Zuko took a deep breath, his tensed shoulders rising with it, trying hard to stop his shaking. The ship had not been hit once, thank goodness, but there had been near misses, lots of them, and the ship had shuddered with each one, rocking their passengers as well. Well, at least the plan had seemingly worked. Now he could only do what was next and that was getting to the North as quickly and quietly as possible. Zuko felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked over to find his uncle standing beside him, staring off into the distance.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but his uncle cut him off, a warm smile on his wrinkled face. "There has only been one other time that I have been this proud of you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but his uncle silenced him with his hand.

"And that was when you stood up for that legion of soldiers two years ago," he finished, looking his nephew directly in the eyes and smiling in a very fatherly way.

Zuko closed his eyes and smiled.

Iroh squeezed his shoulder again. "You did the right thing, and I have never been prouder. You handled it like a true Fire Lord."

"Uncle, do you think there's still a chance of that title ever belonging to me?"

"There will be more than a chance if I can help it."

Zuko turned to his uncle and grinned, something he hadn't done in two years.

"So, what's next?" Iroh asked.

"Well, Katara and I calculated that it would take about three to five days to reach the Northern Water Tribe the long way around," Zuko said, walking over to the wheelhouse, Iroh following. "So now we have to get started on that route right away. Our intrusion might spur on something that was already planned. Did you see that fleet beyond the regular sentries?"

"Yes," Iroh replied grimly. "It looked like they were planning something big."

"They might be planning an invasion of the North, and if so, we need to get there as soon as possible. They'll need all the help they can get."

"Then let's get going."

>

"Father, you have visitors."

A very dark-skinned man, his hair tied back and his eyes tired, turned to the newly arrived group. "Yue, you know not to interrupt my meetings," he said, smiling weakly.

"Yes, father, but this is of utmost importance, I think you will agree."

The man scanned the group, "What importance would these three have?"

"This boy is the Avatar, father, and he has come to seek instruction from Master Pakku," she explained, bowing slightly.

Aang bowed to the man who he assumed to be the chief. "It's very nice to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, Avatar. I am Chief Arnook," the man Aang had addressed replied.

To his left, a weathered man looked down his nose at Aang, his eyes unrelenting. "Well, so the Avatar is a child airbender. Are you sure you can handle the training I will give someone of your supposed power?"

Aang turned to the man, bowing once more. "Yes sir, I feel I can handle any training procedure you feel is necessary."

"Hm, you are the Avatar, but I assume you have no previous experience with waterbending."

"Well, I do know some."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Katara's been teaching me since she's also a waterbender, so I do know a little."

A heavy silence followed Aang's statement. Finally, Master Pakku spoke again to Aang, his voice harsh but his eyes on Katara. "Is that so? Well then, meet me tomorrow at sunrise in front of the palace. We will see how much you know."

"Ah, yes, but that can wait for now, can't it? Since you have missed dinner, Avatar, won't you allow one of my servants to assist you with rooms and a hot meal?" The chief spoke graciously.

"Thank you sir and Master Pakku. My friends and I will just go to get our supplies and be right back," Aang bowed once more and followed his friends out of the expansive room.

"Could you believe him?" Katara erupted once they were back outside. "He looked down at all of us, like he was all that!"

"Well, he is a master, Katara," Aang said.

"So! He looked at us like we were stupid or something! Is he always like that!" She fumed, turning to Yue.  
"Master Pakku has always been a very disciplined man. And, well, you see, he has only had boy disciples."

"What?" Katara's face fell.

"Well, I don't know how it is over in our sister tribe, but here, girls are forbidden to learn waterbending as a form of combat."

"What?" Katara repeated, anger sparking in her indigo eyes.

Yue smiled apologetically. "That's just how it has always been, and Master Pakku is very stubborn when it comes to tradition. But, girls can learn waterbending for healing purposes."

"Well, that's just stupid! Come on, guys, let's go unload Appa." Katara growled, turning stiffly to walk towards Appa, who seemed to be attracting a lot of attention.

"Um, you go ahead," Sokka said suddenly.

"Huh?" Katara turned back to her brother.

"I'll catch up with you later," he repeated firmly.

Katara rolled her eyes and strode with Aang back to Appa.

>

Sokka walked alongside Yue, flicking his eyes between the canal running beside them, and her. "So, you're a princess, that's cool," he said, his voice decidedly suave.

"Yeah, I guess," Yue replied.

Sokka paused and turned to her. "What, it isn't? I thought being royalty would be cool. I mean, you're waited on and hand and foot, and you get the best food."

"For some people I guess, but not for me. I've never been able to do what I want, go where I want unaccompanied," she said, turning towards the guard who was just a few feet away.

"Oh, I guess that would stink."

"But you, you get to fly all over the world, visiting all sorts of wonderful places."

Sokka puffed out his chest and continued walking. "Yeah, I suppose I have been to a few okay places."

Yue giggled. "Could you tell me about them?"

Sokka took a deep breath, a blush rising and immediately launched into a description of some of their adventures, with needed exaggeration of course.

By the time they arrived back at the palace, the sun had begun to set. Sokka had just finished his story of how he had saved a whole village from a ravaging army of bandits (he neglected to tell her they were actually a small group of kids). Yue stopped outside her room and turned to him. "Thank you so much for spending the day with me, Sokka, I had a lot of fun."

"Uh, me too, I mean, uh, it was okay."

Yue giggled and turned to go into her room. "Well, good night."

"Um, wait!"

"Yes?"

"When can I see you again?"

"Um," Yue started, this time a blush rising in her cheeks. "Tomorrow night," she whispered. "At the bridge near the central canal. I can get out then."

"Got it."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sokka said, watching dreamily as Yue disappeared into her room.

>

"And just where have you been?" Katara asked, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Out," Sokka replied ambiguously, traipsing into the room and flopping down onto his bed.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Aang piped from his bed.

Sokka just shrugged and turned over.

"What took you so long?" Katara repeated. "You missed dinner, you never miss dinner."

"Like I said, I was out," Sokka insisted, waving his hand heavily at her.

"Sure," Katara drawled. "You probably got lost."

Sokka jumped up at this, "I did not!"

His sister just stared and Aang laughed softly from his space, playing with Momo.

"Okay, so, maybe I had some trouble finding the room," Sokka grumbled.

"Did you ask for directions?" Katara asked incredulously.

"No, of course I didn't. Men don't ask for directions."

Katara sighed heavily. "Men who don't ask for directions are still too immature to be called men."

Sokka stayed silent for a moment, then grumbled. "You've been hanging out with that old man too much."

This statement caused Katara and Aang to burst into laughter, Sokka sulking with his back turned to them. "Come on, Sokka, come eat."

"Nope, no thanks, I don't think I want to eat food you two traitors have touched. And besides that, I'm not hungry."

Katara shifted her weight, her arms crossed once more. "There's dried seal meat."

"And now I am," Sokka cheerfully exclaimed, swinging off the bed to the low table on the floor and beginning to chow down.

Katara sat down beside him, Aang following suit, feeding Momo a piece of fruit. "Whatever happened to 'I don't think I want to eat food you two traitors have touched'?" She said slyly, imitating her brother's voice.

"There's nothing wrong with eating enemy food," Sokka said through a mouthful of seal jerky. "It just means you've conquered them."

"Sure."

>

The next morning the sun rose, making the icy city glitter like a thousand gems had been embedded in the very walls. Aang stumbled out onto the grounds outside the palace, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Katara practically skipped beside him, her mouth running faster than his mind could comprehend, seeming to have forgotten yesterday's incident with Master Pakku.

"Avatar!"

Aang and Katara started, and looked over to see where the bark had come from. Master Pakku was standing against the sun, his arms crossed and his features dark. "I see you have brought your friend to watch. Are you scared?"

"No, Katara came to learn too," Aang replied brightly. "I figured it'd be okay."

"I'm afraid that's not okay. I only teach boys."

"Why? Why can't I learn too? What would it hurt?"

"That is our tradition, and that's how I work."

Katara stomped her foot, little spears of ice erupting around her shoe. "I can fight just as well as any guy!"

"I don't teach girls. Where you belong is over there, where girls gifted with the power to bend learn healing," he said, inclining his head over to a low domed building.

"No!" Katara yelled, stomping her foot again and making the spears rise higher. "I want to fight!"

"Would it really be that big of a deal, Master Pakku?" Aang interjected softly.

"I will not agree to teach a girl, but if she insists-"

"Yes?" Katara urged, looking slightly hopeful.

"Then I will be forced to not instruct the Avatar."

The man's words fell like cold, hard water onto Katara. She took a deep breath as if to yell, then steeled herself. "Fine!" she exclaimed. "Fine!" Then she began to stomp off to the building that Master Pakku had motioned.

Aang stopped her, "But, Katara, maybe if we-"

"No, Aang. I can't let my desire to learn how to fight interfere with you learning, that wouldn't be fair of me. You go learn." She said firmly, glaring at Master Pakku all the while.

"Kay," Aang said quietly, watching his hurt and angered friend storming off.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Master Pakku said coldly from behind him.

Katara softly bowed to the healing master, a kind elderly woman with wisps of silver-gray hair. "Thank you for teaching me today."

"You have a gift for the healing arts, Katara. It didn't take long for me to realize this. It was a pleasure teaching you."

Katara lowered her head, unable to bring herself to thank the old woman for the compliment.

"But, while you seem to like helping people…your heart is not completely in it," she continued, standing in the doorway of the hut.

"I'm sorry, Master Yugoda."

Master Yugoda waved her hand. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You are a fighter, I can see it in your fiery spirit." She said, looking out over the grounds in front of them, where Aang and Master Pakku were practicing. "It makes me wonder how a man ever managed to capture your heart."

Katara gasped, startled by the sudden implication. "What…"

"Much less two."

"What do you mean?"

"You have two engagement trinkets."

"Oh," Katara whispered. "You mean, this necklace is a symbol of engagement?"

"Why, yes. You didn't know this?"

"No, it was my mother's. She gave it to me and her mother gave it to her."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar."

"Huh?"

Master Yugoda waved her hand. "Well, that still doesn't explain the ring on your right hand. It is an unusual style for someone of the water tribe, though, north or south."

Katara smiled, positively beaming as she stared down at the clear, crimson ring that snaked around her finger like a flame. Had it really only been last night when she had received it? It felt like so much longer than that…

>

_Katara edged into the doorway, her body leaning on the door. "Zuko?"_

_"Yes?" Zuko turned from his meditation table to her, a smile immediately gracing his features._

_"Just came in to say goodnight, Aang, Sokka, and I are going to bed now."_

_"Oh, okay," Zuko replied. Then, after a pause, "Can you come here for a moment?"_

_"Yea," Katara said, puzzlement etched in her features. She softly padded over to him and sat down. "What is it?"_

_Zuko turned to her, grabbing something to the side of him. "I wanted to give you something," he said, cupping her hands in his._

_"Yea?"_

_Zuko took her right hand and paused, "Close your eyes."_

_Katara sighed, irritated, and closed her eyes, though a small smile was still on her face. She felt something cool slip onto her ring finger, eliciting a small gasp. _

_"It's a tradition in all the nations that the man gives a trinket to the girl as an engagement. Okay, open your eyes," he said awkwardly._

_Katara took a few deep breaths, her heart pounding and looked down. A beautiful crimson glass ring shimmered on her finger with the flame from Zuko's candles. Her eyes widened, her heart soaring with complete joy. "Zuko, it's beautiful!" She cried, tackling him to the ground, both of them laughing._

_ >_

"Who's the lucky boy?"

Katara's smile flickered, startled from her reminiscence, her eyes narrowing in worry.

"Ah, you don't have to tell me. In these times of war, love between nations is hardly acceptable. Which is quite a tragedy, don't you agree? Love is love, after all," the woman paused. "But he's from the Fire Nation, isn't he?"

"Yes," Katara answered.

"I hope you two find happiness in this difficult world."

"Thank you," Katara said before turning to leave, since it looked like Aang was done and needed some cheering up.

"Katara, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do what you feel is right, no matter what. After all, it's in your blood," Master Yugoda urged, her eyes conveying a message underneath the words.

"Okay," Katara said puzzled and dashed off to meet Aang. "Hi Aang, how was it?"

Aang sighed deeply, his whole frame quaking.

"That bad?"

"I'm learning, but Master Pakku's a really hard teacher."

"I bet he is," Katara snorted.

"And he still won't teach you. I asked him why, but he won't tell me. He says it's 'tradition,'" Aang said, mimicking the last part.

Katara sighed, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"So, what should we do?"

"I don't know Aang, but I'll think of something. What he's doing isn't fair."

>

That night, the dinner was a feast for kings. There were long, shining tables positioned in a large square, with one of them elevated from the others. There were brilliant ice sculptures that glittered in the light of firefly lamps, and behind the top table, waterbenders were constantly putting on a show. The food itself was of the best quality, and there was enough to feed a hundred men. Aang and his friends were surprised the bottoms of the tables weren't gracing the floor.

The feast began just when the sun began to set, chatter being sparse and quiet as everyone devoured the wonderful food. Katara noticed that Sokka didn't seem to be eating all that much, despite the fact that seal jerky was his favorite. Katara leaned over to see what had him so preoccupied, and couldn't think whether to groan or giggle in response. Yue was sitting beside her father, and darting glances his way too. Katara sat back and shook her head. Well, she couldn't tease him about this unfortunately, because she knew what it was like. She just hoped Sokka wasn't getting in over his head.

Meanwhile, to the left of Katara, Aang was hoping the same thing. He knew she was going to start something again, to try to convince Master Pakku that his tradition was, lightly put, 'stupid'. He was well aware of how stubbornly some people held to their traditions.

As the chatter began to increase in the cool dining hall, Katara felt more and more that this might be the best time to make a stand. But she would do it differently this time.

"So, have your traditions always been the same?" she addressed Master Pakku, her heart pounding but her mind set.

"Yes."

"Who made them up?" Good. He was talking.

"The people who founded our tribe."

"And the rules are the same as they were back then?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice starting to show signs of irritation.

"Even the one about girls being forbidden to learn waterbending?"

"Yes."

"How can you be certain?" Katara continued.

"The rules were handed down to me from my father, and his father before him."

"But, haven't you ever questioned them?"

"No, in our tribe they are unspoken laws. Everyone knows them and agrees with them."

"Yea, because they're force fed them," Katara murmured, her temper starting to go.

"What was that?" Master Pakku asked, his voice harsh.

"If they don't fit with the times, they need to be changed!" Katara exclaimed, her voice raised a little. "Rules are sometimes made to be broken!"

"These are not just rules. These are traditions. The truths that hold our tribe together."

"But it isn't fair!" Katara cried, jumping up.

"**Life** is sometimes not fair."

"So you still won't teach me!"

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Same as you!" Katara shot back.

Chief Arnook took the silence as opportunity to try to calm the two infuriated waterbenders. "Now, what's this all about?"

Katara threw her arm in the direction of Master Pakku, several glasses cracking, the water inside them shooting upwards. "He won't teach me!"

"I have no power over who Master Pakku teaches."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Katara yelled, stomping her foot, the water in the remaining glasses spewing forth.

Aang bit his lip, "Katara, um, you have an audience."

"I don't care!"

Master Pakku took a deep breath. "It's our tradition and I will not change for some stubborn little girl. Now, excuse me," he said as he stood to leave, his voice steely. He paused at the door. "Girls aren't fit to fight anyways."

Aang groaned, him and Sokka knowing that had not been a good idea. And, sure enough, Katara had tensed up considerably. She quickly and quietly moved her hands, guiding a bit of water into them, and then shot it off, a very small, albeit powerful, water whip.

The water hit Master Pakku on the back of the head, gasps filling the hall. Pakku turned back to face Katara, cold fury in his eyes, but just as he was about to speak, Katara cut him off.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T FIGHT! MASTER PAKKU, I CHALLENGE YOU, TO PROVE TO YOU I CAN!"

**A/N:** Long enough for you guys? The chapters will be pretty long since there's only nine to twelve of them, excluding the epilogue. Three parts per element! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first part, and look for **Part 1 Ice of Resolve** in about a week, or so! And, again, contest still stands! There's a story up for grabs! Love to you all!


End file.
